Varrock Sewers
The Varrock Sewers are a sewer network composed of a large network of tunnels under the city of Varrock. The Varrock Sewers are a common training area for free-to-play players. The Varrock Sewers are a fairly large dungeon filled with low- to mid-level monsters, and one of the largest dungeons in free-to-play. Varrock Sewers are filled with corridors and rooms. Members can find some of the monsters here to be useful, because the zombies and the moss giants drop herbs (for Herblore) and seeds (for Farming). History The Varrock Sewers began as a small-scale project in the Year 17 of the Fifth Age, only 16 years after the discovery of runes and humanity's rise in power. King Botolph, Varrock's king at the time, ordered that a sewage system be constructed beneath Varrock Palace. The initial plans for the sewer were revised several times over the course of the project. Eventually, the layout was expanded to include all of Varrock. This required a massive amount of labour. Hundreds of workers, including miners, masons, and architects, were involved in the project. The sewer's construction was slowed when a moss giant-infested area was unearthed. Wally, the miner responsible for the discovery, also found a knight wielding a mysterious sword within the seemingly closed tunnels. The sword was actually Silverlight, which would play a key role in the defeat of the demon Delrith on the same day as its discovery. The sewers are believed to have been completed in approximately Year 20, and since then continue to serve Varrock's people. Location The Varrock Sewers can be accessed via a manhole just east of Varrock Palace or via an Agility shortcut in Edgeville Dungeon. Layout The dungeon is like a labyrinth with many different ways to go, some ways leading to dead ends and others leading to deadly death traps with multiple aggressive monsters. There is a river, most probably of waste, that flows throughout much of the sewers where spells can be safely cast at skeletons. It is a safe way to train Magic for new players. Ranged can also be trained, however arrows cannot be retrieved unless you re-obtain them by casting Telekinetic Grab. There is a ladder in an area containing Level 29 zombies that leads up into a small cage where a level 21 grizzly bear resides. Inside this cage are two coin respawns. Although the cage is located in the Varrock Palace courtyard, it is not possible to enter or exit it except by means of the sewers. There is a spiderweb that acts as a gate to the area where the moss giants and the deadly red spiders spawn. A slashing weapon or knife used to be needed to pass through here, but not any longer. In the moss giant section, there is a shortcut pipe that leads to Edgeville Dungeon. This requires level 51 Agility. Personalities Just north of the sewer entrance are two sisters, Phingspet and Grimesquit. They play a role in the members-only quest Rat Catchers. Other features * A resource dungeon is located near the moss giant area. It requires level 65 Dungeoneering to enter and contains magic trees and limpwurt root spawns, as well as additional moss giants. Quests The Varrock Sewers has no quest start points, but it is involved in the quest Rat Catchers. Respawns There are many items that respawn in the Varrock Sewers, for example: * Coins - entrance to the sewers near level 7 and 9 giant rats. There is another respawn of coins in the area inhabited by level 95 deadly red spiders. * Mind rune - respawns in the area inhabited by level 29 zombies. * Body rune - respawns in the area inhabited by level 29 zombies. * Knife - respawns in a small room guarded by level 33 giant spiders. Previously, this knife was useful for players in slashing the spiderweb apart (which blocks the entry and exit of the zombies' area and the deadly red spiders' area.) * Red spiders' eggs - two respawns in the large room where level 95 deadly red spiders reside. Red spiders' eggs are used in the Herblore skill. * Iron hatchet - respawns in between the small areas where the level 51 moss giants inhabit. Previously, this hatchet was useful for players in slashing the web apart (which blocks the entry and exit of the zombies' area and the deadly red spiders' area) * Earth rune - two exist; one is located near the red spider eggs, the other is located not far from the iron hatchet. Trivia * On the world map in Varrock Sewers/Edgeville Dungeon there is a location titled Here Be Dead Stuff, whereas all other sections actually tell you what monsters are there. * In the western part of the sewers, where an agility shortcut and the moss giants are, there is a cauldron. If you look closely, the liquid rises, but the wall actually moves with it. * Sometimes, a F2P player may log off, then log on again and find that they are in a members only area in the sewers. * There is currently a glitch at the entrance of the sewers. Players would "freeze" at the motion of entering through the manhole for about 2 seconds. This can be seen by other players. It is unknown whether this is intentional for the dialogue warning or a glitch yet to be fixed. * When you enter the sewers, you will get a warning saying that it "looks dangerous, are you sure you want to enter?" although the Doomsayer doesn't have an option to turn it off, and it appears in the chat box as a dialogue instead of a pop-up box. nl:Varrock Sewers fi:Varrock Sewers Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:Varrock